


Stealing Home

by cassiopeia7



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baseball, Chicago, F/M, M/M, Multi, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeia7/pseuds/cassiopeia7
Summary: Jared and Jensen are best friends on the ballfield...and something else at home. And Danneel's been waiting a few days for both of them to get home...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Where Every Birthday is Bangin'





	Stealing Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



> A collaboration with Zubeneschamali, done for the lovely Amy’s birthday bash, and believe me, drawing all those Sox pinstripes was TRULY a labor of love. Surely this proves I love ya, Amy?
> 
> (Of course, that love did not stop me from making Danneel’s dress Cubbies blue. Friendship only goes so far, you know.) 😈💙💙💙

[](https://imgur.com/XzL8EWZ)


End file.
